Your Choice
by Anali
Summary: Matt and Tai were forced to take english wives, they choose Sora and Mimi but what happens when Sora starts 5 wars in between the clans. And when Tai is trying to kill them both a long with Mimi(Medieval). Yamato
1. Default Chapter

Your Choice  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya-23  
Mimi-21  
Kari, Amy-19  
Sora-18  
  
  
"By the will of King Edgar you have to take an English wife."   
Read the letter that had been sent to Matt and Tai. Matt and Tai were friends because they were allies, in Scotland there were 5 clans. Clan Fegurson, Clan Kamiya, Clan Koushiro, Clan Ishida, and Clan Takiashi. All the clans were in war with Ishida, all but the Kamiya.  
Matt was married before she killed herself, Matt didnt love her because that marriage was arranged to.  
  
"Don't you think it's just so funny that we have to marry English woman," said Tai.  
"I find no humor to it I dislike English people a lot we will marry them when we get there and leave, I cannot spend one more night in English soil," said Matt.  
"You're right at least we can pick who of the three 4 we want."  
  
  
In a living room there were 3 girls crying hysterically. They were Mimi, Kari and her twin sister Amy. Their dad couldn't stand it anymore so he called his youngest daughter, Sora, she could always handle anything since her momma died she has been the one that took the role of mistress of the house. She protected her older sisters and she had the final say in almost everything. The reason that Mimi, Kari, and Amy were crying was because they had just been told that 2 of them are going to be married to Scotsmen. When Sora heard about this she was curious why the king hadn't included her on the contract. The truth was that she was included but her father didn't want her to leave him. Sora was the most beautiful woman you would ever see her eyes were mesmerizing, her hair, and her creamy white skin. Her sisters were all beautiful to but she was the prettiest of all.   
  
"Stop crying, I'm sure we can figure a way out of this problem. Papa, when are we expecting these visitors?" asked Sora.  
"They will arrive tomorrow in the morn."  
"Good so we have time to make a plan."  
"Kari you and Amy will eat berries since you are allergic to them they will give you red spots."  
"Mimi you will...let me think."  
"I can act awfully rude, look horrid, and cry a lot!" squealed Mimi.  
"Yes, that's what you should do, now you girls just have to stay calm until they come."  
"Easy for you to say you don't have to marry Scots!" said Mimi.  
"Yes, I find that awkward to Papa let me see the contract!"  
"No!!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you girls have to marry them because I forgot to pay our taxes."  
"Papa!! How could you forget something like that it's your fault that we have to marry off some Scot's. Sora why didn't you remind him?"  
"I did and he assured me he had everything under control."  
"Still let me see the contract," said Sora.  
"No, I told you everything you need to know about it." He didn't want her to see she was included in there too. So he said, "While their here it would help if you stayed in your chamber, lets not parade something around that they can't have."  
"Yes, Papa," answered Sora.  
  
Beak was the stable man he taught Sora how to ride like a man, shoot like a man, and if necessary kill like a man. She also learned how to speak Gaelic the language of the Scots. But nobody knew she spoke it. Beak love Sora like his own daughter.  
"Hi! Beak."  
"Good Morning, Sora I heard about the contract."  
"Yes, but I'm not included."  
"Don you find that being weird your father treats you like his slave instead of treating you like his daughter."  
"No, but here comes Mimi."  
"Beak is it true that Scots like ale, sheep, and willing women in that order?!" said Mimi.  
"Now, Mimi who told you that?"   
"Sora did and she also said that they hit there wives and that the were gowns!"  
Sora was trying so hard not to laugh but she failed she was rolling in the ground laughing. Her sister was so easily baited. Beak love when she laughed the sparkle it gave to her beautiful eyes, the sound everything. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by two, men both mesmerized by Sora. They were Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya.  
  
  
  
  
I know it isnt THAT exciting yet but I'm getting there just give me time I need at least 5 reviews before I go on 


	2. You pick First

You pick First  
  
  
I'm getting tired of these disclaimers if I did own Digimon, which I don't; the plot would be all different.  
  
  
"Sora! Sora! Would you stop laughing!" said Beak which had already noticed Matt and Tai.  
"Sora get up, it isn't right for gentlemen to see us like this," said Mimi.  
"What are you-hahaha-talking about there's only Beak here and he is not a gentlemen, no offense Beak."  
"Non-taken."  
"IF YOU WOULD GET UP YOU'LL SEE THEM!!!" screamed Mimi.  
"Yes, fine I'll get up." With that Sora felt two people helping her up from behind, when she turned around she saw giants (not really but in England the men are pretty small). Once she was standing, she tried not to stare at them too much, but she found that impossible. One had blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes, she had to look away or she might just faint when she saw the other one he had a smile in his face, brown hair, and brown eyes to. Sora thought the blond one looked kind of mean, the brown hair one looked sweet.  
"Who are you, why are you here, and who do you want to see?"  
"We need to see the Baron now," said the blonde one.  
"We'll take you to him."  
  
In their fathers chamber Sora found Mimi, Kari, and Amy all crying, and the two men having n argument with her father. All of that happened only when she went to change her gown.  
"A-hem!" said Sora.  
"I still don't know your names."  
"I'm Matt, and he is Tai."  
"So have you made your choices?"  
"Yes, we have we already know who we want this lucky son of a bitch go to pick first!" said Tai.  
Ignoring Tai he said, "Do you have a priest we will marry now."  
Sora got a glimpse at her father and saw him crying and she was trying to figure out why. "Yes we do, but it must have been hard to pick, all my three sisters are very beautiful."  
"It wasn't hard at all," Matt said. Sora felt him looking at her when she looked up sure enough he was staring at her, she felt herself turn hot and knew that she was blushing, but she didn't know why, her sisters were the ones who will get married not her.  
"Come over here Mimi, join the celebration," said Tai in a joyful way.   
When Mimi came near Tai gave her some ale from his cup and Matt did the same but for her, She was the mistress of the house so she drank and told Mimi to do the same.  
She was a bout to swallow it but what Matt said caused her to spit the ale out in the floor. "I picked you Sora."  
"And I picked you Mimi."  
"And you know how we Scots are we like ale, sheep, and willing women... in that order," said Tai. Matt shot him a grin the girls didn't know that they heard what they were talking about outside so they decided to tease them a bit.  
"Now Mimi go and change we will get married right now, change into a white gown or a pearl one will do if you don't have a white one," said Tai.  
"You to Sora a white one."  
Sora was still getting over the shock, "But you cant marry me I'm not included in the contract!"  
"You will do as I say."  
"Lady Sora the priest is here." Matt saw how the servant gave Sora a look of adoration.  
"Thank you, Gareth."  
"I will not marry you."  
Matt saw a streak of rebellion go through her eyes, he was going to enjoy taming her.  
"You will do what I tell you to do!"  
"I WILL NOT!!"  
  
10 minutes later Sora was married to Matt.  
Please review!!!! 


	3. The Bet

The Bet  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
"We will be leaving tonight you wont need to pack I will send a servant to come and fetch your clothes," said Matt in a very stern voice.  
"What?" Sora was still in awe over what had just happened she had gotten married to a man she didn't even know.  
"I said that we will fetch your clothes later dont ask me to repeat my self woman!"  
"Yes, Matt."  
Matt saw a streak of fear go through her eyes, damn! He didn't want her to fear him! He didn't know why but he had grown to care for her and liked it when she laughed that glow that it gave to her eyes.  
"Thank you, know me and Tai will be waiting for you and Mimi outside while you say your farewells."  
  
Out side where Matt and Tai were waiting for their wives Tai said, "You sure got lucky you got the prettiest one."   
"Whatever."  
"I make you a bet you are a lusty man so I know I'll win, I bet you...let's see your best herd of sheep that you will bed your wife before we get to Scotland soil."  
Matt took some time to think on it, he could wait 2 nights before bedding his wife.  
"I accept that bet what will I win though?"  
"My best horse, Diablo."  
"Here they come your wife sure cries a lot, Tai."  
"I know I wonder how she will react to my mistress."  
Matt was looking at Sora saying goodbye to her family, he wanted her to laugh and be happy! Shit! How he hated this change on him he didn't even know why he wanted to see her happy! Tai looked over at Tai and saw how he was giving Sora a lusty look, but Tai would never dare touch something that belonged to him....... or would he?  
  
Sora felt like it had been days that she hadn't had water on, but it had only been 8 hrs. Eight hours ago her and her sister's life had changed forever. Sora was used to riding but no that long, she wondered how it was for Mimi who had always hated riding, they were behind their husbands were leading. Mimi broke the silent she said, "Sora I'm tired I need to rest."  
"Mimi it's almost sundown can you wait some--." But she didn't get to finish Mimi had fallen out of her horse.  
"Mimi are you alright?" asked Sora.  
"Yes, I'm fine!"  
"Here rest in the shade."  
Sora heard some her husbands voice tell Tai to make up camp.  
"Is she fine Sora?" Matt asked.  
"She will be fine once she gets some rest."   
"Tai is making camp, she will be able to rest."  
"I saw a river a bit up a head can I go and take a dip?"  
"Yes, Sora but you need to be careful we are still in English soil, there are thieves here."  
"Yes, Matt, Take care Mimi go and take a nap or something I will be back."  
  
~~In the River~~  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!"  
Matt heard some one scream and he knew it was Sora he got up so fast and was beside her in seconds, she was naked. When he got his fear over her being in danger he realized she was naked, she had screamed because she got a cramp on her leg and was drowning. Then he figured out he was naked he felt himself stiffen the effect that she had on him was strong he wanted to bed her really bad, that it made him angry.  
"Matt, you can let me go now, really, I'm fine." Sora's voice brought him back to earth he stared into her eyes and she started to blush, he knew he had to leave if not he was going to have her then and there.  
"Yes, I have to go back to camp, get dressed and hurry back."  
  
~~~In Camp~~  
  
"I take that bet back I wont be able to keep it," Matt said to Tai.  
"But you were doing fine just go a head to the plan we went through don't get near her."  
"I JUST SAW HER NAKED, I WONT LAST VERY LONG KNOW ITS A WONDER I DIDNT TAKE HER THERE."  
"Oh."  
"Yes so our plan won't be able to work."  
  
Sora was walking up to camp she loved how Matt was holding her before, with such love. She wanted him, she didn't know what the feeling was but it was something she was sure Matt could understand. She knew what men and women did at night but she was still untouched, for the first time in her life she wanted her virginity to be taken, by Matt.  
  
At camp she found everybody sleeping Mimi's and Tai's tent was far away from hers and Matt's. She felt like crying and screaming because Matt hadn't waited for her but before she could say something somebody covered her mouth she took a bite at the hand and screamed.  
  
Matt got up Tai, and Mimi to, they had heard the same scream and saw a bunch of men one of them holding Sora with a knife on her throat. 


	4. Cant Wait

I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
WhenI saw that man holding her with a knife I knew fury like I have never before. I knew I had to get her but I had to figure out how, I was getting closer to where she and those bastards where.  
  
"You get any closer and your pretty lady will have no head to go with that body of hers."  
  
"Do what ever you want, I don't care for her she is English after all."  
  
The man was shocked but not as much as Sora, Matt could see all color drain from her lovely face."  
  
"Give me a horse and all your money, and I'll give you the woman."  
  
"Take the woman but you will not tale my horse."  
  
"Give me a horse or this lil' lady will be dead."  
  
"Tai give him YOUR horse."  
  
" But.." Tai was cut off by Matt's stern look.  
  
While Tai went to get the horse Matt counted the men there were 6, he could take them. Once the horse distracts that bastard he would get Sora and hand her to Tai. Tai came back with his horse the bastard had to let go to get the reins and in that second Matt grabbed Sora and threw her towards Tai.  
  
Nobody's P.O.V  
  
"Keep her safe."  
  
With that Matt went after the thieves that had ran away he was only planning to kill the one that grabbed Sora.  
  
"Aren't you going to help him?" asked Sora.  
  
"I would but he doesn't need help right now."  
  
Sora got tired of waiting she knew how to shoot an arrow so she asked Tai "Is it far away?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have some a bow and arrow?"  
  
"Yeah it's in... it WAS on the pack which is on my horse, but Matt has one."  
  
When Tai came back Sora already knew which man she would hit, when she finally had the guts to shot the arrow she closed her eyes for the fact that she just killed a man want pleasing.  
  
"Whoa! Nice aim."  
  
"Thanx Tai, where is Mimi?"  
  
"OH! Shit! I forgot about her you know so many years of being a bachelor, you kind of forget other people. "Where IS she?"  
  
"She is sleeping under that bush, Sora."  
  
"She was tired poor dear."  
  
"You shouldn't be feeling sorry for her that much you haven't slept either."  
  
"It doesn't really matter as long as Mimi sleeps its ok."  
  
"Do you take care of her and the rest of your family because it looked like your father had no authority there but when you came in it was.......like they just respected you, and your hands they have cuts and they are marked while your sisters have no sign of being ill treated."  
  
"Since my mother died I tool over the reins of the house it makes sense actually I'm the youngest so I had to take care of everybody else."  
  
"What! it is suppose to be the other way around the oldest is the strongest and they are to protect the younger ones who are weaker."  
  
"But Mimi isn't strong at all she is a lady."  
  
"And what are you?" asked a voice behind her when she turned around she was two sapphire eyes looking at her. She was so happy to see him alive she got up and kissed him.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
When she heard Tai she let go abruptly.  
  
"Wake up Mimi, Sora we will be leaving now."  
  
"Yes, Matt."  
  
In the 2 hour trip they discussed the problems between the clans Fegurson, Kincaid, Nenthanial, which were all against Matt's clan.  
  
When Sora got view of the domain she was amazed by its size bigger than a castle and they were still building more of it. Tai and Mimi had left to their clan already.  
  
Matt was looking at Sora and then saw his friend, the leader of the Clan when Matt wasn't there, Leo. Leo was handsome; he had this gypsy look to him that had every woman drooling over him. He wasn't ready to share his new bride, so he got her and carried her like a sack of potatoes. When they got to his chamber Sora was about to say something but Matt's mouth made her stop.  
  
When Matt felt Sora relax he started undoing her clothes and then......  
  
  
  
Review!Review! 


	5. Sorry!

People I'm sorry but I have a lot of problems going on but the first chance I get I'll update. See I have finals coming on and my teacher is going to get arrested and I have my 8th grade culmination. Thanx to the people who reviewed luv ya all!  
  
Sincerly, Wicca Punk A.K.A Anali 


	6. I wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, sadly enough.  
  
  
  
I'm BACK!! Im sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was busy and then my computer got a virus and I had a writers block, but I'm back I hope ya'll like it!! (And to all ya'll dirty minded people I'm not going into details about the sex parts so sorry!!)  
  
Sora's P.OV The next morning Sora felt like a total different person, jus to think that she gave in willingly and to a Scott!! She had actually liked it, but would not admit it, it seemed that she was already falling in love with Matt and she had barely met him. Of course she would never admit it until she knew Matt felt the same way.  
  
Matt's P.O.V I knew she was a wake I just didn't have the nerves to talk to her know, how could I begin to have feelings for her, she is English!! I will ignore her after all she is a woman.  
  
Matt got up from bed and got dressed while Sora saw him from the bed; he put on his armor and went down to train. "Can you believe him he just acted like nothing happened!" Sora was about to get up when somebody knocked at the door, " Come in." "Sorry ma lady, but my lord sent me up here to help you dress." "But I have always dressed myself, and I plan to keep on doing it." "But my lady it is my duty to assist you." "Fine then you may stay, what is your name?" "Mary." "We'll Mary you leave all that "malady" thing out side this door from now on, I'm just Sora." "But.." "No buts!!!" "As you wish my lad..Sora" "Ok now that we understand each other Mary help me pick out the most revealing dress you can find in my closet."  
  
Some 30 minutes later.  
  
Leo saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, he was guessing it was a lady from Sora's court. He decided to approach her. "How do you do ma lady?" he said bending down to kiss her hand. Sora made a curtsy. "Shy are you?" asked Leo. Sora was memorized this man standing in front of her was handsome beyond belief, to describe him it would do no justice to his looks. But still he was nothing compared to Matt. At that moment Matt came in and what he saw made him jealous beyond belief. "LEO!!!" "Go and train outside." Leo did as his lord commanded but was totally confused by his sudden outburst. "Why are you parading yourself around my fortress wearing almost nothing!" Sora actually thought it was a bit revealing herself the cut was awfully low, she actually thought her bust was about to fall out. Just then Tai came in, "Matt they need you outside." "I'll be back," he told Sora. After Matt left Tai said "Would you like to walk out in the garden?" "Of course."  
  
"How is Mimi doing?" "She is fine, but I still would've preferred someone else." He said staring straight at Sora, by then Sora realized they were only inches away. Suddenly their lips met and that's how Matt found them. Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! 


	7. And so the 1st war starts

If at lest 10 people don't review I will stop updating.  
  
But what Tai didn't see was that Sora was trying to get away from him, she was struggling "What the hell do you think your doing?" Matt yelled. Both Tai and Sora quickly separated. "Answer me!" "I don't know why you are so angry if you, yourself, said that you would never love an English woman." "Sora was just staring at them, she couldn't that Tai would do something like that. Her sister's husband, she was just in total disbelief! But what would she do about Matt? She knew that Matt had a mistress, and that didn't make her any happy. She would not share her husband with anybody!! If he was not loyal to her why would she be loyal to him! The discussion was already turning into a duel. "Matt." Sora said, but they didn't pay any attention to her so she tried again, "MATT!!" That got their attention. But Matt couldn't believe she had just raised her voice to him, and in the presence of someone else. "You will NEVER raise your voice at me, do you hear me!" "Yes I hear you fine, but I will NOT be left be out of a discussion that involves me.' "Fine." Said Matt "Now, why the bloody hell where you kissing Tai." "I was trying to get away from him, didn't you see me struggling!!" "WHAT?" "Matt please believe me, I'm not lying to you he was forcing me." Matt could tell that Sora was telling the truth by the look in her eyes. "Come over here Sora." Sora did as her husband bid, now Tai had this psycho look. Matt was afraid that Tai might try to harm Sora. "Tai I declare war on your clan." "Do as you wish but know one thing that Sora WILL be mine!!!!!" With that Tai marched off. Matt turned to Sora and he saw she was a bout to break down, "Sora come here." And with that he hugged her and kissed her. After a while she had calmed down she said, "Matt what about my sister?" Matt didn't really cared what happened to Mimi but he did care what would happen to Sora if something happened to Mimi. So he said, "I will send some of my men to go and fetch her, she would spend the time here until we know Tai is well." "I'm sorry Matt I really am I'm causing you a lot of trouble." "It's all going to be fine, lets go up to the room." (Will not go into details bout he sex parts as I said before.) Matt had his arms around Sora's waist, while Sora had her head in his muscular chest "Matt I will not share you," Sora said suddenly. Matt had no idea what she was talking about so he asked, "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean, that I don't want you to keep your mistress here." Matt was stunned, he head a hint of jealousy in her voice that pleased him. But he did not have a mistress that was his friends Leo's mistress, but he decided that he wanted to make Sora a bit more jealous. "And why not, you do not tell me what to do." "Fine then, you will not touch me again until you get rid of her." Matt thought that Sora looked totally beautiful when she was angry. He gave a big crackle of laughter and rolled on top of Sora. "She is not my mistress, oh fair one, she is but Leo's bitch." Sora was totally relieved by hearing this; he was about to reward Matt when somebody knocked in the door. "WHO dares disturb me!!" "SIR I'm sorry," said the soldier behind the door, "but the Kamiya army is coming down the hill!!"  
  
Please Review and Vote I could make it a Mimato, Taiora, or Sorato, (or Tai and Mimi but I dunno how you call those) ( 


	8. War?

War?

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon.

Sorry for taking so long to update but I was in vacations in Mexico soon I'm going to get a lap top and will be able to update more frequently. 

Matt reacted as if he was hit by lighting. 

"WHAT!"

"Sir.. I'm sorry but it's the truth, there has to be at least 2,000 men coming down the hill."

"Get the men ready tell them we're riding out to war."

"YES, Sir!"

"Matt you cant go to war with Tai, he's your best friend!!"

"I know and I don't want to kill him but if a war he wants then a war he will get."

With that he walked out, leaving Sora clutching the blankets to her chest.

"I can't believe that man!" With that said Sora got up and started dressing.

"Mary, Mary!!" screamed Sora.

"Yes Sora"

"Tell Christian to have my horse ready I'm going to ride."

"Sora, are you sure? Lord Ishida will be very displeased if you go out right now."

"Mary do as I tell you and stop vexing me!"

Meanwhile out in the fields… 

"Tai stop this nonsense! What's wrong with you, you have been acting strangely ever since we received the letter from the king ordering us to marry! It's like your under a spell or something."

"Mi lady I think he suspects"

"Don't be silly! We are sorcerers, descendents from the great Merlin, nobody could ever catch us."

"Meriam don't underestimate Ishida, I know you lust after him and I wouldn't mind a taste of his lady either but we must plan this well."

"Oh! Hugh I didn't hear you."

"When will you break Kamiya's spell, Meriam."

"Tomorrow I'm thinking, I will have him abduct Sora and bring her to you, then Matt will come and I will stay with him."

"Ali bring me my potion ingredients I will need some memory erasers." 

"Matt! Matt!"

Matt heard somebody screaming his name; he turned around and saw Sora riding towards them. The battle had still not started Matt was still trying to reason with Tai. 

"Sora what are you doing here!?"

"I came to talk to Tai."

"WHAT!!"

"Matt are you deaf or something?"

"You may not talk to Tai"

"Matt please!!"

Matt didn't like the thought of Sora talking to Tai alone so he would let her talk to him but with him in front of her.

"All right Sora you may talk to him but I will go to."

They walked towards Tai and told him that they wanted to talk they found a nice secluded area in the woods.

"Tai please stop this war!" said Sora

"Sora, Sora, Sora how beautiful you look, even when your in distress I would do anything to please you, and so if what you want is for me to stop this war, your wish is my command."

Tai left both Matt and Sora staring at his back as he called his men together and left. Slowly Sora turned around and said "See how easy that was."

"Lets go home Sora."

"Well done Meriam but I will appreciate it if you hurry the process out, I want Sora TODAY!"

At night…

"Sor…my lady, my lord" said Mary while she curtsied.

"What do you want Mary?"

"Mi lady there's a wee little lad who has a fever, and they fear he will die down in the village and they have asked for your assistance since they have heard about your healing powers."

"Sora you cannot go out at this time something could happen to you, Mary send for Doctor Emerson."

"Yes my lord." Said Mary in a disappointed voice.

"No I will go, Matt before you start scowling let me assure you I will be completely safe I will take 2 guards with me, please Matt there's a little boys life in stake."

Matt had to think about it the thought of him loosing Sora was making his stomach queasy, but then again a boy's life would be saved.

"I will let you go but you will take both Hyde and Zachary." said Matt

What he didn't realize is that he had just made the worst decision of his whole life.


	9. News

I will have a new chapter (very long chapter) on by February 25th the latest Im sorry I haven't updated in so long. Hopefully you'll still like my like my stories thankx to all the people that reviewed.

                                                            Sincerely,

                                                                                    Vana (Ana)


	10. What!

Is it enough?

When Sora and her two guards got to down to the village so told the men to stay outside and stand guard. Sora went inside the little cottage it felt as if she just entered a room lit on fire. It was so hot she instantly knew what she had to do first open the windows not all, for that will only hurt the wee lad, but some. She thought it strange that there was no noise at all, she went into a room that looked like it was the living room, and it looked cozy like a house for the perfect village family. There was a table in the middle of the room in front of a fireplace that was now dying; upon the table there was a wooden chessboard. All around the room were family paintings the little boy, the one she assumed she was supposed to cure had black hair, the bluest eyes ever and two dimples. That painting made her remember her purpose for being there, she went up the stairs into a room where the little boy laid, she looked around and he was the only one there she started wondering where his parents where at. She could hear the deep shallow breaths that the little boy took; she could almost smell the sickness in the room. All of a sudden the door closed behind her and the little boy in front of her was no little boy no more, he was the complete opposite of that. The man standing in front of her radiated virile man magnetism, he had the same coloring as the little boy that had been lying in that bed some moments ago but that's where is stopped, he was tall and lean, the man didn't seem to have an ounce of fat in him. She didn't know why she wasn't screaming maybe it was his eyes so alike those of Matt. At last the man spoke up and said, "I'm very pleased with you I have been watching you for weeks now but this is the first time we meet in person."

"Who are you?" said Sora who had now gotten her voice back.

"My name is Hugh of Olson, and I'm a sorcerer."

"You're a what?!" 

"I'm a sorcerer and I don't think you should have any doubts about that after what I just did."

Sora started getting scared she turned back to reach for the door but the door seemed to disappeared.

"If you're trying to leave you cant your now my prisoner, we're in my manor Olson."

Sora was beating herself in the inside why was she acting like such a coward, which she was not and she hated it. 

"I'm married and my husband will come looking for me."

"Yes I know that, he should be arriving here in two days." Hugh looked at Sora and those eyes of her seemed to double in size or maybe it was just that her face was as white as sheets. 

"What do you intend to do with me?" asked Sora.

"Make you my mistress of course."

That seemed to be the last straw for Sora; she dropped to the floor in a faint.

Review please and I'm also planning to put my diary online in fanfiction but I don't know if people would like that should I yes or no? Not as long as I would like it to be but I will now be updating more often… hopefully.

                                                Sincerely, Vana 


	11. Dawn

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long you people are probably even bored by my stories by now anyways but still I need closure in this so please enjoy and again sorry. Hahahaha when I started this story I was in the 8th grade...im in the 11th grade now lmao. That's funny well...

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

Matt's POV

It had been the longest journey of his life. He had already spent a day looking for Sora. How could I have been so stupid as to let her go with only 2 soldiers?!

Matt kept feeling the guilt; it was slowly eating him inside. At night when he got back to the manor he found the maid, Mary crying softly on the stairs.

"...Have you heard something wench?" Matt asked.

"No, ma' Lord. But I do know where Sora is." said Mary.

Matt couldn't believe his ears, at first he couldn't react to that information. But after he got over his initial surprise he grabbed Mary by the shoulders and gruffly shook her back and forth.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Matt screamed.

A sobbing Mary responded, "I am truly sorry ma'lord but the promised me riches if I helped, I am sorry ma'lord."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SORRY OR NOT! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS** NOW!!" **Matt screamed.

"She is being held captive in the manor of Olson."

"WHAT?! You let my Sora be taken my sorcerers?!"

"I'm sorry ma'lord, please have pity upon me."

Matt knew if he made a decision about Mary right now he would make it out of rage, for he of all people knew the best that anger blew out the candle in our head.

"I will deal with you later, for now don't leave the manor."

Matt outside talking to his soldiers and Leo

"Leo I would like to leave you in charge, but I believe that you will be of more use to me if you came along in the trip chose 20 of your best men, we will head up to the manor at dawn."

"Right away Lord Ishida."

Short I know but I am just starting to get the hang of this again please review again sorry for not updating please don't scream at me thanx love you all

Anali


End file.
